Lion Guard- The Prophecy
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Ono was with her brother and her sister... Then enemies attack! Zena orders Jade to take Tasha and Ono back to the Pridelands. Ono explains everything to Kion, and he thinks that they should get a army together and help Ono's homeland... But little does Kion know, The Ardiecies are more dangerous than they may seem, and when Aina goes missing, it just seems even more suspicious...


_/Ono's P.O.V/_

I sighed as I looked at my reflection. I wasn't in the Pridelands, but the Ardiecies. I was born there... Royally. My brother, Zena, who's soon-to-be-king insisted that we have a ceremony that shows that my younger sister, Tasha and I are royally important too. But I don't feel like I am… I've lived in The Pridelands nearly all my life. My mother was killed in front of me when I was six, and I don't even know where my father is…. Am I ready to be a princess?

 **Ono: Everything seems crazy big, and I'm feeling unsteady.**

 **Zena says I'll be just fine, but I don't think I'm ready!**

 **Old home, old lands, old prophecy….**

 **And a ceremony where they want me to bow…**

 **I'm just a teenage girl from The Pridelands.**

 **In this world I don't stand a chance!**

 **I'm not ready to be a princess.**

 **I don't have what it takes.**

 **I'm too short for gowns, I look bad in crowns.**

 **And I'm gonna make a bajillion mistakes.**

 **I'm too average to be a princess.**

 **I respectfully refuse.**

 **I don't know the rules, I don't want the jewels!**

 **And these wings were made for my own comfort level.**

 **Shelves bursting with trinkets, which I'm afraid to touch.**

 **Fancy toys and ginormous pillows.**

 **It's all much too much…..**

 **Too much.**

 **I'm not ready to be a princess.**

 **One look and that seems clear.**

 **Cancel my debut!**

 **Keep your royal crew!**

 **And if I ever find Zena's room, I'm outta here!**

 **Ono, not a noble name.**

 **Ono, even my wave is lame.**

 **I'm not ready…..**

 **To be a princess...**

"Not ready?" I heard someone say. It was my friend Jade. We met a little over two years ago when she saved me from some hyenas. "What do you mean you're not ready?" 

"It's all this excitement. I'm used to flying up high and reporting to Kion. Not the other way around." I responded and she chuckled.

"You do know that Zena understands you being the keenest of sight. He'll have Tasha find you if there's a royal emergency." She responded and I sighed.

"I know, but it just seems so sudden. All the royal advisors, royal guards. You know what I'm getting at… It just, a big change." I responded and she smacked me on the head.

"Jade! Ugh, what was that for?!" I yelled and she laughed.

"It doesn't matter! It's a big change!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I get it. I should be more concentrated on what the animals of Ardiecies' want and I not what I want." I asked her and she nodded.

"Bingo! Except when it comes to food, 'cause I've been craving a little antelope, ooh! Maybe even some zebra as well!" Jade exclaimed and I shook my head. I love that girl, but she's a lot of work.

"Ono?" My brother called after a few minutes and motioned to me, Tasha beside him.

"It is time." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't go all Rafiki on me, Ze." I told him and he chuckled.

"Always the charmer. Alright, chins up, smiles straight. Ono, I'm talking to you." Zena told Tasha and I and to please my brother, I did what he said.

"Let's get this over with." I whispered to Tasha as we slapped palms and fist-bumped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you; the Prince and Princesses of The Ardiecies!"

As the royal advisor said our name, we flew out. Royally and regally. Everybody applauded. Not out of respect, but because they really liked us. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

"DRONGOS! DRONGOS!" Some animals called out. Tasha and I gasped in fright! Drongos that killed our mother?

" _ **JADE! ESCORT TASHA AND ONO TO THE PRIDELANDS! MOVE! NOW!"**_ Zena yelled and Jade made Tasha and I follow her. We followed Jade until it was safe.

"We'll be safe here… For now." Jade replied and Tasha growled.

"As safe as our mother was? We have to get to the Pridelands!" Tasha yelled and Jade nodded.

"I know. And I'll get you there. That I promise." Jade told me and I sighed… I sure hope so Jade. I hope so.

 **OK, a lot of you may be confused. Don't worry, when Jade, Ono and Tasha get to Kion and the rest of the guard, they'll explain things :-) OK, in my stories Ono is a girl. Don't kill me and please don't comment that Ono is a boy. Read and review!**


End file.
